あかつきと一緒に楽しめる！
by Writer's Muse
Summary: 暁との日常生活は楽しいものです。 Hinoiriは、彼らが新たな友情と新しいものとの取引を見るようにその日にその日発生します。邪神マートに行き、モンスターの食料と恐ろしい"送料の壁"との戦いは、暁の衛生兵としてHinoiriの新生活のすべての部分です！まだ決まっていないペアリング。ドラブルシリーズ。Japanese version, please tell me if the Japanese is okay.
1. Chapter 1

**第****1章：****TOBIとキッチン**

ほとんどのSランクの犯罪組織の典型的な、そこに調理することができる少数のメンバーがいたと暁も例外ではなかった。港南イタチと最新メンバーHinoiri（ '夕焼け'を意味する）であった可能性のあるいくつかの間で。しかし、それは調理するには、次の3つのいずれかを納得させるのは大変だったが、ほとんどのメンバーは千紙のカットや万華鏡の拷問死を死なせたくなかったので、料理のほとんどはHinoiri、新しい医者に落ちた。かわいそうHinoiriは、彼女がすべてで戦うことができませんでした実際に、メンバーの残りの部分よりも弱かった。彼女ができれば、彼女は熱いストーブの上にスレーブにほとんどの時間を持っていないでしょうし、実際に一度のために訓練することができるかもしれませんが、残念ながらない。彼女の拷問が止まらなかった、いや、それはトビが台所に足を踏み入れたその日にピークに達し...

Hinoiri彼は任務から戻ってきたときに鬼の要求どおりにスパゲッティとミートボールの昼食の準備をして、朝の午前10時30周りに彼女のために、いつものように料理をしていた。他の人が（彼らは書類上では、 "作業"したとして見た目ペインと小南を除く）リビングルームでリラックスしていたとして、トビが医者を助けるために台所に行くことにしました。 "いい子"は別の被害者をバグに行きましたと安堵のため息は、デイダラ、飛段鬼鮫から聞いた。それは、彼らが部屋から出てくる不思議な事を聞いた後まではなかった...

"トビ...あなたはそれが収まら少しだとは思いませんかそれが何かを傷つけるつもりはないですか？"ドアの後ろからHi noiriの女性の声は少し緊張して来た。トビの高ピッチの返事はすぐ後に来た...

"トビがその罰金を考える！トビ日野ちゃんを心配しないで、いい子だ！"

"しかし、トビ、それが困難であることが仮定ですか、私は非常に適切ではないと思う..."

"日野ちゃん信 頼トビではないか？"

"私はトビを行うが、これは深刻です！事がいくつかの損傷を行うことができます！私はそれが他の人に起こると物事がうまくいかない見てきた！"

"日野ちゃんを心配しないで、すべてが良くなる！トビはいい子だ！"

"O-大丈夫..."いくつかの前髪、クラッシュやカーンカーンと音を立てることポットはすでにショックを受けて暁のメンバーは台所への扉を開くだろう誰が見てじゃんけんを再生させる台所から聞こえてきた。彼がそうだったように不運なようなので、それはドアを開けなければならなかったデイダラだった。他は "心強い"されている間、デイダラは被災地を見て握手をしてドアを開けた。

鍋、フライパン、その他調理用具Hinoiriとトビがオーブンの中に巨大なミートボールと格闘しようとしたので、いたるところにあったキーワードが、試してみました。彼らは、プッシュまたはオーブンに押し込んだ巨大なミートボールを取得することを意味し、他の言葉どんなに、それは動作しませんでした。オーブンはそれに苦しんでいたすべての虐待から真っ黒い煙を噴出していただけでなく、こと。デイダラはちょうど、部屋を出て他の人に "オールクリア"として首を横に振った、奇妙なシーンを忘れて彼の部屋に行きました。見た目ペインは何が起こったのか聞いたとき、彼は新しい規則を発行し、台所のドアは常に開いていなければなりません...

**あなたは〜楽しんでほしい！**

**実は、これは書くのはかなり面白かったです。それはちょうど起こっ一種の****...まあいい。レビューをしてください、私が聞きたい****... errを****...あなたの反応を読まれる！****Please tell me if the Japanese is okay or if I should do the rest.**


	2. Chapter 2

第2章：JASHINMART、PART ONE

それは予想外の事が毎日起こる暁ベース、で寒い9月の朝だった。今朝の予想外のこととはいえ、本当に珍しいことでした。飛段は、誰よりも早くなりました。通常アルビノJashinistは正午にまたはいつかそこに周りの目を覚ましていたが、今日は彼のような音は、 "私は、殺されるのを待つことができない"と、 "私はするつもりだ曲をハミングして、朝5時に目が覚めた"誰かを殺す。のいずれも、安心して他のメンバーを入れていません。皆がガードしていたが、彼らは実際に飛段に話を聞いたとき、彼らは、彼が、自分の頭を切り落とすしようとするモードで、ただ幸せではなく、多かれ少なかれあったことが分かった。疑問が湧いている、 "なぜ彼はとても幸せだった？ ' Hinoiriはその質問をするのに一人だった。

"Jashinmartが今日壮大なクソの開口部を有しているので！誰にもあきれかえるれるたびクソJashinistがあるでしょう！"彼は興奮して（*咳*ファンの女の子の悲鳴*咳*）返信怒鳴られました。

"それで、あなたはそこに行きたいの？" Hinoiriは質問が彼を怒らせると "邪神様に犠牲 'のリストに彼女を作るために起こっていたかどうか疑問に思って、丁寧に頼んだが、それが飛段は本当に声のトーンが何を意味するのかを気にしなかったような···。彼はそう、彼はただ彼女に手を振って言ったことをJashinmartのアイデアに焦点を当てていた

"もちろん私は行くをクソだけど、今日は他に何をしますか？"

"うーん...人を生け贄に捧げる？"

"それはあまりにもが、最初のクソ：！JASHINMART"飛段は腰でHinoiriをつかんで、彼の肩の上に彼女を入れて、 "そして、あなたはあまりにも来てもらうあきれかえる。"

彼もかわいそうな医者が彼女のパジャマの外に変更することがまだあったことに気づかず、彼の "最愛"新しい店に彼女を連れて行か...

彼らはJashinmartに到着したとき、それは鳥の巣と化していたようHinoiriのストレート白金色の髪が見えた、と飛段は、彼らがちょうど耐え長い旅からあえぎました。彼らの前にある建物は、あなたが人々を犠牲にしたかった神の気紛れ、宗教的な店を期待お化け屋敷のように見えなかった。いいえ、それは別の名前と赤と青の代わりにその符号に現代ウォルマートのように見えた。 'オープン'記号は、ドアの上の点滅でしたが、誰も存在しなかったように飛段とHinoiriが立っていたところから、それが見えた...

"あなたはそれを放棄したと思いますか？" Hinoiriは、彼らが適切な場所に現実のものとなった場合、わからない疑問を呈し、彼らが囮店でちょうどだったかどうか疑問に思って。飛段は答えませんでした;ない知ったかぶりのステートメントまたは誓う侮辱を、彼はただ店に行って、それが開いて引っ張った。

音の波は、それらをヒット、小さな子供たちはちょうど邪神は、おもちゃの鎌を見ていた知り合いに、大人の女性は、洋服やアクセサリーを見ていた、と男性は邪神祝福された武器を見ていた。カウンターに、それらの邪神シンボルと邪神のネックレス、書籍、さらにはバスルームの必需品がありました。それは邪神様フォロワーの夢だったとHinoiriもそれを経験していた。彼女の広いと琥珀の目が一つの場所から次へとひらひらした、彼女は彼女の生活の中で忙しく店を見たことがなかった！

"Jashinmartへようこそ！あなたがしてください、あなたの邪神恵まれた武器で刺すベル男に躊躇しない何かを見つけるのを助ける必要がある場合。"声は、彼らが女性の店舗グリータに注意を向けた。飛段は、周りのアイテムで、彼の人生で初めて言葉を失うでより興味を持って、彼女に頷いた。

彼女は彼の興味をひいたものに飛段に引きずられたように "ありがとう" Hinoiriの静かな答えだった。それは確かに長い一日になるはずだった...

わかりましたので、私はそれドラブルシリーズの代わりにチャプター、通常の話することに決めたので、2つの部分に分けて、この章を行うことにした。の章では、あります...通常のファンフィクションと同じように長くはない...

をお楽しみください：D


	3. Chapter 22

第2章：JASHINMART、PART TWO

Hinoiriは目を丸くして彼女の前にあるものを見つめていた。彼女はとても何かを見たことがなかったん...奇数...いいえ、奇数も彼女の前にあったmace-like/scythe-like/cane武器のブツを説明するために開始されませんでした。彼はそれが何であったかを正確に知っていたように飛段はしかし、見えたが、彼は彼女の混乱し、少し動揺した顔に気付かなかったので、彼は説明して気にしませんでした。この事実はよく隠された値札を探して、自分のために見つけるためHinoiriを残しました。それがあっただけでなく隠されている、Hinoiriようにも忍者がそれを見つけるのに苦労した。値札を探しているの5分後、Hinoiri面は、それが与えられた名前と価格で手のひらに隠した。 "のComic Sansフォントで、名前は"！存在せず、我々はそれがあなたの子供とあなたの子供たちの子供たちに何ができるか想像できない世界への苦しみと痛みのゲート "を、読んで、の価格であった215425 RYO "。

"それはあまりにも高価緋...そして奇妙です。私はあなたがそれを購入した場合Kazkuzuが幸せになるとは思わない..."彼女は彼がどのように反応するか見るために神経質に飛段·アイドとしてHinoiriは述べています。

"あなたはどのような意味をクソだ！それはクソバーゲン価格でだ！"彼は、彼女がこの事実を知るべきであるかのように彼女を見て、叫んだが、残念ながら彼女はそうしなかった。彼女もJashinistはありませんでした。彼女は肩をすくめて彼女自身を見て回ることにしました、彼女の好きなものであった雑誌や本を見て。彼女の驚きに、Jashinistブックは、実際には非常に興味深いものでしたし、彼女は邪神ロマンス小説を見つけたとき、彼女はほとんど幸福に気絶してしまった。 '最後に、実際に私はロマンス小説のように物事を書き込み宗教！暴力と主人公が恋に落ちる乙女！ "彼女は彼女の胸に本を抱きしめとしてHinoiriは自分に幸せと思った。彼女が彼女の部屋に忍び込んではないので、どちらか邪神のロマンス小説を持っていた、とし、彼女の本棚ロマンス小説の完全な彼女 'Shippingsの壁 "を見て、なぜメンバーのいずれも疑わないだろう。 Hinoiriは心を希望に満ちたロマンチックだったとことを示していることを恐れていませんでした。他の暁のメンバーのひどすぎるどれも完全に鎧を輝く騎士の彼女のビジョンを装着していません。彼女は臆面もなく彼女の恋愛どろどろ-感傷的な小説を読みながらこのように、彼女は王子の夢を見てしまった。彼女の腕の下に隠れて本と、Hinoiri彼女はおそらく、彼は彼女が彼女の財布を得ることができる前に逃げたとして、彼は彼女のための本のために支払うことを得ることができるかどうかを確認するために飛段に戻ることを決めた。彼女は複数のボディを通って移動したように彼女は彼女が絶望的に 失われたことに気づいた。ため息、Hinoiriは素敵な女性が、以前のことを彼らに告げた鐘の男性を探した。それはすべて彼の体の上に多数の刺し傷に起因するものがなかなか見つけられませんでしたが、今では難しい部分だった。助けを求める。彼女と彼を刺しに武器を持っていなかったので、彼はおそらく助けを呼び出すことはありません。したがってHinoiriは彼女が彼らの武器を借りることができれば誰かに教えてもらうハメになった。黒い髪の少女は、彼女の目に留まり、Hinoiriは彼女に助けを求めることにした...

"失礼ですが？"少女はわずかに彼女の前にオレンジ色の目をした女の子にイライラ振り向き、 "私はいくつかの助けを得ることができますので、私は自分の武器を借りることができるか私はそうグランドオープンは、私が自宅で鉱山を忘れたことを発表したことを興奮していた。"赤面と嘘をよりリアルに見えるように彼女の目をadverting、Hinoiriは相手の返事を待っていたが、彼女はそれをやったことがなかった。その代わりに、少女はHinoiriは離れて歩いて前に聞くことができなかった何かを言って、彼女のために刺すベル男とHinoiriの方向に向けられた彼女自身にそれを取った。

"あなたがミスを助ける必要ですか？"ベル男は彼の姪に叔父のように彼女に微笑んで言った。

彼女は文章を終えることができる前に "はい、私は、"しかし、声が彼女の後ろから来た。

"あなたはそこにクソ！" Hinoiriは飛段が彼らに向かって来るのを見るように振り向いた。ベルの男が他の顧客に対処するために残って、彼女が世話をされることに気付きました。

"私はあなたを探していた厄介な、どこに行ったの？"飛段は誓ったが、彼は彼女が運んでいた本を見たとき、彼は停止して言った、 "地獄のクソああ。もっとない？"彼女は微笑んで頷いた。

"あなたは私のためにそれらを購入することはできますかあなたは私に私の財布を変更したり、取得したりする時間を与えなかったことをここにそんなに早くに私をオフに駆けつけた。"彼女は尋ねたと説明した。彼はその後、彼女は何だったかな服装実現、赤、レースのキャミソールと黒のファジー発汗。

"確かに、F-クソ..."彼はわずかに赤面を隠すために期待して回っていますが、もちろん、彼はそれに気づくことが望んでいない人は、それに気づいたとして飛段と述べた。こぼれるような笑みがHinoiriの顔に現れ、飛段との相互作用はもっと面白くしようとしていた...


End file.
